Elue des Ténèbres
by Melusine-Rouge
Summary: Natsuzora n'avait jamais songé avoir à devenir quelqu'un. Adolescente perturbée et à la dérive elle se voit confié une force à laquelle elle n'avait jamais songé : une Keyblade. Et la mission qui changera sa vie.
1. Prologue

« -Est-ce cela que tu désires ? »  
La jeune femme fixait obstinément le bout de ses chaussures, le regard dans le vague elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu la question.  
« -Keiko ? » insistai son interlocutrice.  
Elle relevait la tête et la commissure de ses lèvres frissonna juste avant que la personne face à elle n'insiste à nouveau :  
« -Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? »  
Keiko acquiesça rapidement et serrait les poings sur sa longue jupe blanche :  
« -Oui c'est ce que je veux le plus au monde. » murmura-t-elle.  
Cependant des larmes aux coins des yeux trahissaient la peur dans laquelle la plongeait son vœu. La peur légitime que l'on pouvait ressentir à l'encontre de la mort. Keiko ne tremblait pourtant pas, elle gardait son menton relevé et dardait son regard sur le visage de l'autre femme, face à elle. Celle ci se contentait de sourire tristement, passant lentement ses doigts dans ses très longs cheveux d'azur, délassant une natte qu'elle avait noué tandis qu'elle écoutait la requête de Keiko. Une fois ses cheveux lâchés elle reposait ses mains sur la table et dit calmement :  
« -Alors soit je t'emmènerai la voir ce soir. »  
L'interlocutrice se levait doucement du siège sur lequel elle était assise et s'approchait de Keiko. Elle posait une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui s'affaissa aussitôt, comme si le poids de ses peurs venait de s'envoler miraculeusement à ce contact :  
« -Mais ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. » ajoutait-elle en serrant ses doigts sur la veste de Keiko.  
Celle-ci dit alors d'une voix claire :  
« -Si je ne le fais pas le pire pourrait arriver à Natsuzora. »

Je suis seule face à l'océan et j'observe le flux et le reflux des vagues, l'écume qui vient se briser sur les rochers et je me sens hypnotisé par ce spectacle. Je fixe une vague à sa naissance, près de l'horizon, et la suit pendant son existence à la surface de la mer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se perde sur la plage et je recommence avec une autre. Contre mon cœur je serre fort la jarre que l'on m'a donné au funérarium, comme si je voulais qu'elle se glisse en moi.  
Une mouette passe au dessus de ma tête en criant très fort, elle fond droit sur un pauvre crabe et s'envole aussitôt après s'être saisi de sa proie.  
« -Pas de chance... » m'entendis-je murmurer.  
C'est alors que je fixais la mouette qui volait vers l'horizon que je compris que j'étais resté planté là tout l'après midi, le soleil pourpre se couchait lentement au loin, baignant l'eau d'une encre rougeoyante. Sentant brusquement mes jambes fléchirent sous la fatigue je m'asseyais au bord du ponton et approchais la jarre de mon visage en un geste d'une infinie douceur. J'y posais mon front contre la porcelaine moite et étranglais un sanglot qui voulait troubler ma déclaration :  
« -Tu me manque déjà... »  
Une larme roula sur ma joue et je la laissais mourir sur mes lèvres, léchais la goutte d'eau salée et repris d'une voix un peu plus chevrotante :  
« -C'est injuste ce qui nous arrive, j'aurai tant voulu que tu saches à quel point je t'aimais... »  
Le poids du chagrin m'empêcha de prononcer un mot de plus, un râle s'échappait de ma bouche et tremblante je serrai à nouveau la jarre contre mon cœur. Quelque longues minutes s' écoulèrent avant que mon corps ne soit plus secoué de sanglots et que je puisse reprendre :  
« -Tu m'as précéder dans l'autre monde et j'espère que les anges sont à ta hauteur. »  
J'approchais de nouveau la jarre près de mon visage et essuyais avec le pouce la moiteur de la porcelaine en murmurant :  
« -Tu me manque tellement... »  
Puis y déposait un baiser d'eau salée. Lentement je dévissais le couvercle de l'urne et le posais à côté de moi, sans plus attendre je fis s'envoler vers l'océan la moindre partie du corps de la personne que j'aimais. Ces cendres se confondirent à l'écume bouillonnante après avoir été balayé par le vent venant des montagnes. Je restais coite quelque secondes à peine et me relevais, abandonnant l'urne sur les planches en bois vermoulu. J'observais de nouveau l'écume qui devenait soudain l'être le plus cher, la moitié de mon cœur. Ce flux et ce reflux de l'océan qui semblait m'appeler au secours, cet embrun salé qui se transformait en parfum de fleur. Cette mer qui m'apparaissait comme celle qui m'avait quitté :  
« -Keiko... »  
Mon murmure fut emporté par le souffle du vent, ce vent qui me poussait vers elle. Effrayée par la puissance de son appel je reculais, sans pourtant la quitter des yeux. D'autres vagues vinrent se briser sur les rochers, plus violentes. L'écume jaillissait sauvagement, terrassant les crabes fainéants, bouillonnant sur le sable et la roche. Le vent de la montagne se fit encore plus pressant, mes jambes vacillaient et je m'approchais dangereusement de la surface de l'eau.  
« -Keiko qu'il y a t-il ? » m'époumonais-je à l'égards de celle qui s'emportait contre moi.  
Quand le vent m'amena au bord du ponton je crus comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de moi :  
« -Tu ne veux pas qu'on soit séparer c'est ça hein ? » lui criais-je à nouveau. « -Moi non plus ! Je ne le supporterai pas ! »  
Je risquais un regard vers la route mais aucune lumière ne trahissait la présence d'un véhicule ou d'un passant, personne ne pouvait m'empêcher de sauter. Et ne voulant plus attendre je cédais à l'appel de Keiko et me laissais engloutir par l'écume.  
La mer démontée fut plus douce avec moi que je ne l'aurai cru, l'eau s'enroulait autour de mes membres comme seuls des bras aimants pouvait le faire. Le courant m'attirait au fond avec tellement de tendresse que je m'y sentais bien, les algues chatouillaient mes membres gourds de fatigue et le sel piquait sous mes paupières. A mi chemin de l'extase de retrouver mon être cher j'ouvrais grand la bouche, je voulais sentir toute cette immensité d'amour glissé en moi. Mais rien ne vint, jamais.  
_Keiko ? _  
Inquiète j'ouvrais les yeux et fut stupéfaite de ce que je vis. L'océan démonté avait disparu, et le sol de vase que j'attendais de toucher ne m'avait pas englouti. L'eau dans laquelle je baignais était claire, comme celle des plus grandes profondeurs. Quelques rayons de lumière filtraient depuis la surface que je n'arrivais déjà plus à percevoir. Je continuais de sombrer dans cet abîme de calme, n'essayant même pas de retrouver l'air libre et la souffrance qui l'accompagnait. J'étais si bien dans ces eaux, claires et sombres à la fois. Je fermais à nouveau les yeux et eut la fugace impression que ma chute s'accélérait, qu'un fond invisible m'attirait à lui. Ou m'étais -je simplement endormi ? Tout est tellement étrange sous l'océan.  
« -Natsuzora.. »  
C'était sa voix qui m'appelait au loin, était-ce l'endroit que l'on découvrait après la mort ?  
Vais-je la revoir ?  
« -Keiko ... » soupirais-je presque d'aisance.  
Aucune rasade d'eau ne vint étouffer mes paroles, et j'y respirais comme à l'extérieur. Mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas vraiment, je me trouvais dans l'autre monde et Keiko m' appelait. J'allais la revoir, j'allais la revoir...  
« -Je vais te revoir. »  
Je rouvrais les yeux, l'abîme était la même mais mes membres se faisaient de plus en plus gourds, ma vision se troublait. Au dessus de moi je croyais discerner une forme humaine, lointaine et gracieuse.  
« -Keiko... »  
« -Ne la touche pas je t'en pries... » implorait sa voix tout autour de moi.  
Mon visage se fendit d'un sourire béat : oui Keiko me parlait et elle s'avançait à toute vitesse vers moi !  
« -Ne t'en saisit pas... »  
Je tendais les bras vers la forme qui était si proche de moi à présent mes doigts effleurèrent ceux d'une main qui tentait d'attrapé mes membres tremblants. Des doigts glacés qui finirent par se refermer sur mon poignet avec vigueur. Tout disparu en un instant sous le cri déchirant de ma tendre Keiko :  
« -Ne prends pas sa main ! »  
J'ouvrais brusquement les yeux pour m'apercevoir que j'étais étendu sur une surface dure et terriblement froide, à plat ventre, la joue collée au sol. Courbaturée je me redressait à l'aide de mes avants bras et entendit quelque os craqués sous ma peau. Je grognais en m'asseyant sur mes talons pour observer le lieu où je me trouvais à présent.  
L'abîme avait disparue, plus une goutte d'eau alentour et je n'étais même pas mouillée. Je devais me trouver dans un endroit qu'un cinéaste décrirait comme le centre du monde. Un lieu sombre sans m'être hostile pourtant.  
Je soufflais et me mettait debout, d'autre os craquèrent et quelques muscles froissés me firent grimacé.  
« -Nom de Dieu... »  
Je ne sais par quel miracle je me trouvais sur une plate-forme au beau milieu d'un vide immense et noir. La plate-forme était recouverte d'un espèce de vitrail qui représentait un garçon au visage doux, les yeux clos. Il tenait dans sa main une énorme clé qui m'intrigua plus encore que l'endroit où je me trouvais.  
Où ai-je déjà vu une clé pareille ?  
« -Ne souffre d'aucune crainte Elue. »  
Je sursautai et figea mon regard vers l'immensité sombre en face de moi, la voix gutturale ne tarda pas à de nouveau se manifester :  
« -Natsuzora Elue des Ténèbres il te faut accepter ton destin. »  
Ce genre de phrase m'aurait d'ordinaire fait sourire, voir même rire aux éclats si je l'avais entendue dans un film ou venant d'un de mes profs au lycée... Mais à ce moment précis je jugeais bon de ne rien rétorquer. J'attendais sagement qu'on m'explique comment retrouver Keiko.  
« -Vois. »  
Une lumière éclatante m'aveugla soudain, le genre de lumière sournoise qui se glisse au travers d'une persienne fermée par jour de grand soleil... Celle qui vous fait cligner de l'œil et vous fait pleuré. Celle la je crus la voir jaillir du néant et quand mes yeux s'accoutumèrent à l'éclat je pus voir ce qu'elle avait apporté.  
Mon cœur manqua un battement quand, malgré moi, je reconnu l'objet qui flottait à quelques mètre de là où je me trouvais. Une clé, pareille à celle que tenait le garçon sur le vitrail.  
« -Prend la Keyblade Natsuzora, il est plus que temps pour toi d'entrer en guerre. »  
Une nouvelle fois, et malgré l'envie, je ne mouftais pas. De plus ma curiosité l'emporta quand mes jambes se mirent à vacillées vers la clé. Mes yeux ne pouvait se dérobés à elle, je voulais la tenir dans mes mains. C'était incontrôlable, mais pas effrayant.  
_Une évidence..._  
Arrivé à sa hauteur je risquais un coup d'œil circulaire aux alentours et tendis la main vers ce que je devinais être le manche. Mais mon bras se figea quand me revinrent brusquement en mémoire les mots de Keiko :  
« -Ne t'en saisi pas. »  
Mon geste toujours en suspens je tournais la tête pour observer le néant qui s'étendait à perte de vue tout autour de moi. Mais rien ne m'apparu, pas même une solution, ni une idée pour me sortir de cet endroit. Et de nouveau la voix étranglée de ma Keiko s'écria :  
« -Réveille toi je t'en pries ! »  
« -Je ne comprends pas Keiko... »murmurai-je « Ca n'a pas l'air dangereux... »  
La Keyblade continuait de flotter devant moi et les mises en garde de Keiko m'attirait de plus en plus vers elle. Elle avait quelque chose de merveilleux et d'inquiétant, ce mélange qui me faisait craquer chez les personnes que je pouvais rencontrer. Et c'est cela qui devait m'attirer à elle, elle respirait l'humanité. De la Keyblade émanait de drôles d'émotion, mélange d'angoisse, d'amour et de force. Et comment un objet aussi étrange pouvait-il ressentir la moindre émotion ? Complètement subjuguée je glissais ma main dans la garde pour m'emparer d'Elle. Je voulais mieux la comprendre et je tentais d'oublier le cri perçant de mon aimée qui accompagnait mon geste.  
« -Il est temps. » affirma, lointaine, la voix du néant.  
Quand mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour du manche d'acier, au lieu de comprendre la Keyblade je crus défaillir. C'était comme si un fluide bouillant pénétrais en moi pour s'écouler dans la moindre partie de mon être, brûlant mes chairs et rongeant mes os. C'était une douleur sans pareil, un martyr silencieux qui m'en coupait la respiration.  
Pourtant quand je voulu lâcher prise ma main resta fermement agrippée à la clé, j'eus l'impression que mon bras ne m'appartenait déjà plus.  
« -Parfait, à présent éveille toi Elue de l'Ombre. »  
Je reculais de quelques pas, titubante, et dressai la Keyblade à hauteur de mes yeux. Ce que je vis me glaça d'effroi : ma peau s'était fondue en elle. J'observais mes chairs se mélangées au manche de cette chose vivante qui commençait à respirer à l'intérieur de moi. La clé se changeait, noircissant comme mes chairs brûlées avait du noircirent, s'allongeant et se mouvant en arabesques distordus. Mon bras engloutissait à présent le manche entier et je ressentais la chose comme une partie de moi. Une partie gangrenée.  
Le fluide bouillant se mit à pulser à mes tempes au rythme complètement affolé de mon cœur, la douleur vrillait tout mon organisme, je ne pouvais même pas hurler tant le souffle me manquait. Et soudain une douleur plus insoutenable encore vint se loger dans ma poitrine, comme une perceuse entrant et sortant de mon plexus, perçant des trous toujours plus profondément en moi. Je m'écroulais mollement me sentant mourir, mon soufflé se raréfiant toujours plus et cette chaleur qui empoisonnait mon être ... Les trous dans mon cœur. Je suffoquais, me tordant de douleur sur ce sol qui était à présent tellement froid, sur ce garçon qui paraissait si paisible. Etait-il mort de la même bêtise ?  
« -Keiko ! »  
Un râle rauque s'échappait de ma gorge quand je crus que le néant m'engloutissait.  
« -Je ne peux plus rien faire pour te sauver à présent... »  
Je continuais de me tordre de douleur, écoutant vaguement la douce voix de ma Keiko. Une main glaciale se posa sur mon front, caressa mes joues en feu et se figea sur ma gorge :  
« -Cesse de lutter ce n'est pas ça qu'Elle désire. »  
L'ordre me parut clair, et vivement un souffle glacé parcourut mon être bouillonnant, chassant le fluide gangreneux. Il me sembla que la douleur s'assourdissait, qu'elle commençait à se terrer dans un coin de mon âme, désertait mon sang et mes entrailles. Mon souffle s'apaisa, mes muscles se détendirent, ce fus comme si tout mon corps se relâchait.  
Les doigts froids s'attardèrent sur mes cheveux trempés de sueur, dégagèrent mon front et je senti des lèvres y déposer un baiser.  
« -Tu ne moura pas aujourd'hui ma Natsuzora. Ni demain, ni un autre jour. Pas tant que je serai là. »  
La main froide me quitta et c'est alors que je senti les doigts de ma main gauche se détendre. La clé tomba sur le sol en un fracas métallique. Par réflexe je serrai et desserrai mes doigts, les phalanges craquèrent mais j'étais heureuse de récupérer ma main.  
« -Alors je t'en pries : lève toi. »  
Ne sentant plus de douleur handicapante et prenant appui sur mon bras droit je m'asseyais. Keiko n'était pas là, c'était toujours ce néant. La clé gisait à côté de moi, elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'elle avait été avant que je m'en empare. Elle était d'un noir de jais miroitant, ornée d'arabesque rouge tout autour du cadran. Elle m'apparu magnifique, et malgré la douleur que je venais de subir elle m'attirait encore. Tandis que je restais à observer l'objet l'air autour de moi devint pesant. Mue par un instinct encore inconnu je m'en emparais en me levant vivement, tournant le dos au visage si paisible de l'endormi sur la plate forme. Ma main resta telle qu'elle à son contact et à présent c'était comme si la keyblade avait toujours fais partie de moi.  
_Une évidence._ Me répéta mon esprit.  
« -N'ai pas peur des obstacles se dressant sur ta route. »  
L'étrange voix me parlait de nouveau. Elle couvrit un instant le bruit de l'apparition des créatures noires. Elles étaient une dizaine, petites aux grands yeux dorés. On aurait dit des lutins gesticulants, elles auraient presque pu me paraître adorables si l'aura qu'elles dégageait n'était pas si sombre. Une d'entre elle quitta le cercle de ses congénères et s'approcha d' un pas tordu vers moi.  
« -Des sans cœurs. » me souffla la voix de Keiko.  
Je tournai la tête vers sa voix et refoula un sanglot : son corps flottait près du mien, brillant d'un bleu fantomatique et transparent par endroit. Elle me fusilla du regard :  
« -Bats toi. » m'ordonna-t-elle brusquement.  
C'est alors que je sentis la chose, le sans cœur, tout près de ma jambe. Il reniflait quelque chose que je possédais et mon petit doigts me disait que ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pourrais lui donner de mon vivant.  
Secouée d'un réflexe je bondissais sur le côté pour éviter le contact avec le sans cœur, je me retrouvais face à l'esprit flottant de Keiko qui me vrillait toujours d'un regards furibond :  
« -Bats toi ! »  
Les sans cœurs semblèrent réagir à l'interpellation de Keiko et se ruèrent d'une même âme sur moi. Sans plus réfléchir je fis tournoyer la keyblade dans ma main et frappait aussi fort que je pouvais sur chacune des créatures. Je fus satisfaite quand au bout de trois coups elles s'évaporaient en nuage de fumée noire. Et à chaque corps dissipé des orbes brillantes venaient fusionné en mon être, me donnant l'impression de devenir plus puissante à chaque fois.  
Quand plus aucuns sans cœurs ne fut à déclarer sur la plate forme je me retournais vers Keiko :  
« -Que m'arrive-t-il ? » l'implorais-je. « -Est-ce que je rêve ? »  
Son esprit se mit à flotter en ma direction, apeuré je reculais de quelque pas. Elle s'arrêtait et levait ses mains ,paumes ouvertes, pour m'indiquer ses intentions pacifistes :  
« -Je peux tout t'expliquer. » murmurait-elle.  
Je ne dis rien tout d'abords, l'esprit trop embrouillé par tout ce qui venait de se passer, je finis par souffler :  
« -Je t'en pries explique moi. »  
Restant à quelque mètres elle enfonça son regard dans le mien, comme avant, et prit une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas : une voie solennelle.  
« -Tu as été choisie pour devenir l'Elue de l'Ombre. »  
Elle marqua un silence mais voyant que je ne réagissait pas continua sur le même ton :  
« -Tu es son contraire –elle pointa du doigt l'endormi de la plate forme- et tu te dois de combattre à son côté. Plus que n'importe qui sa mission est devenue la tienne. »  
Mes yeux dérivèrent sur le visage du garçon :  
« -Sa mission ? »  
Elle soupirait et avançait vers moi, cette fois je ne reculais pas. Après tout c'était ma Keiko.  
« - Libérez les mondes des assauts des ténèbres. »  
Intriguée je relevais le visage vers elle et demandait d'une voix blanche :  
« -Les mondes ? Les ténèbres ? Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ? »  
Elle secouait la tête, signe qu'elle ne voulait pas en dire plus.  
« -Keiko je t'en pries ! Explique moi ce que tout ça signifie ! Et pourquoi ... pourquoi tu... »

Elle avait l'air terrorisée, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et je ne pouvais rien lui dire. C'était un spectacle odieux de la voir, elle, aussi belle et aussi triste. Perdue dans cette mission qui ne ferait qu'une bouchée de son tempérament d'enfant. Et je commençais à me douter que cette histoire de sauver les mondes l'effrayait sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce que tout ça augurait.  
_Oh pourquoi ne puis-je rien lui dire ? Je vous en pries... Je l'aime tellement..._  
« -Keiko ! » m'implora-t-elle. « -Keiko ! »  
Elle avançait vers moi par petits pas saccadés, ses mains tremblaient et elle fit tomber la keyblade qui n'eu pas le temps de toucher le sol, elle s'évapora aussitôt. Son visage se trempa de larmes et elle me tendait ses mains dans un geste de totale soumission :  
« -Tu... tu es... »  
Je luttais contre cette envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la bercer pour qu'enfin ses peurs et ses pleurs cessent. Mais ma condition ne le permettait plus, je ne pouvais qu'assister à son chagrin. Tentant de calmer mes propres ardeurs je lui dit un peu brusquement :  
« - Tu comprendras en temps voulu Natsuzora. »  
C'est alors que son visage alarmé se durcit, ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle se mit à crier :  
« -Comprendre quoi Keiko ? Tu m'as abandonné ! Et maintenant tu me jette à la figure que je dois me battre contre je ne sais quel démon avec je ne sais quoi ... »  
Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle mais aussitôt se remit à crier :  
« -Avec une arme qui a bien failli me dévorer la main ! Une arme qui m'a pompé le sang et qui m'a permis de tuer une horde de ...de ces choses répugnantes ! Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu m'expliquerai ce que tout ça signifie... Tu ne... »  
Les larmes nouèrent sa gorge et elle fondit en pleurs, s'écroulant à genoux face à moi. J'entendais ces gémissement et serrait les poings, sa douleur m'était insupportable. Je voulu m'approcher et tenter de la réconforter mais avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit elle murmura, acerbe :  
« -Tu ne me laisserai pas seule. Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu ne me laisserai pas seule face à ça... »  
Je baissais la tête :  
« - Je suis tellement désolé Natsuzora... » ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui répondre. « - Je sais que ça ne servira à rien mais je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te laisser seule. »  
Elle releva son visage d'ange vers moi et je sentais qu'elle me croyait. La force de son empathie lui indiquait qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance, que je regrettais vraiment. Elle sécha quelques larmes du revers du poignet et se redressait pour me faire face, son visage si près du miens...  
« - Ce n'est pas ta faute. » m'affirma-t-elle. « - C'est cette saloperie de cancer, hein ? »  
Elle ne savait pas... elle ne se doutait pas...  
« -Oui. » lui mentis-je, prête à tout pour ne pas perdre son regards.  
Elle me souriait tristement :  
« -Je suppose que je vais devoir apprendre à vivre sans toi... à comprendre sans toi. »  
J'approchais une main près de sa joue mais je ne pus la caresser, je laissais retomber mon bras le longs de mes hanches et reprit un ton plus ferme sans être cruelle :  
« - Maintenant s'il te plaît réveille toi... Tu comprendras tout en temps voulu. »  
Elle ne répondit rien, se contentait de me sourire.  
« - Tu ne seras plus jamais seule maintenant. »  
Je la vis disparaître, son corps s'évanouissant du rêve en une brume pourpre. Mon regards s'égarait un instant sur le visage de Sora :  
« - Prends bien soin d'elle... »

« -Docteur elle se réveille ! »  
La première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux l'obligea à les fermer aussitôt. C'était un halo de lumière aveuglant qui brûla sa rétine. Un cercle blanc s'inscrivit sous ses paupières et elle l'observa danser quelque longues minutes avant qu'une autre voix ne s'élève près d'elle :  
« -Mademoiselle ? Vous m'entendez ? »  
Elle sentait qu'on lui tâtait les bras, la gorge. Une main impudique se glissa sous ses vêtements afin de lui palper le torse et les flancs. Le cercle blanc disparu et elle murmura, la bouche sèche :  
« -Où suis-je ? »  
Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, plus lentement, afin de s'acclimaté à la lumière. Quelques silhouettes s'agitaient autour d'elle, des blouses blanches mais aussi des tee-shirt colorés, des cheveux tirés et d'autres ébouriffés.  
« -Vous êtes à l'hôpital mademoiselle. » lui dit une voix d'homme. « -Vous avez fait une overdose d'héroïne. »  
_Une overdose ?_  
La lumière de la pièce ne la gênait plus et elle distinguait clairement les infirmières et le médecin qui l'auscultait. Et ses amis qui observait, silencieux, le réveil de leur compagne infortunée. L'une d'entre elle, une petite adolescente aux cheveux décolorés vêtue comme une poupée Barbie, s'exclamait avec dégoût :  
« - La vache Natsu t'es pâle comme une crevée ! »  
Instinctivement Natsuzora porta ses doigts à ses joues, ils étaient glacés et sa joue lui sembla rêche comme de la laine de verre. Alors que le médecin indiquait silencieusement aux infirmières d'expédier les adolescents, qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, il continuait de préparer une seringue stérile pour la prise de sang :  
« -Vous sentez-vous nauséeuse ? Avez-vous mal quelque part ? » demandait-il machinalement avant d'enfoncer sans ménagement l'aiguille dans la veine bleue de la jeune fille.  
_Oui j'ai terriblement mal ..._  
« -N...non je ne crois pas. » bégayait-elle en observant son sang couler dans les petits fioles.  
Le médecin acheva la prise de sang rapidement, posait les tubes dans une boîte puis vint se rapprocher de Natsuzora pour lui murmurer :  
« -Vos amis nous on indiquer que vous avez seize ans. Etant donner que vous êtes mineure nous devons contacter vos parents. »  
_Non pas ça pitié..._  
Elle gardait le silence, simulant un réveil tardif. Et il se doutait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on apprenne à ses parents qu'elle avait prit de la drogue et par la suite avait failli y passer.  
« -Je reviendrais dans une petite heure, pendant ce temps reposez vous et prenez le temps de réfléchir à vos actes. Les infirmières repasserons dans une demie heure pour votre perfusion. »  
Il préférait la laisser réfléchir un peu.  
Natsuzora l'observa prendre la boîte contenant son sang, franchir la porte d'un pas volontaire puis la porte se refermer en un bruit sourd, éteints par les amortisseurs. Elle eu aussi un regards pour ses bras, tout deux orné de bandage. En s'attardant sur le gauche elle se rappela vaguement avoir enfoncé l'aiguille, appuyer violemment sur le poussoir ... Et plus rien. L'intérieur du coude était bien panser, l'aiguille avait du arracher une veine quand elle était tomber inconsciente.  
_Idiote idiote, petite imbécile !_  
Elle se redressa lentement contre son oreiller et l'aiguille de sa perfusion tira sous la peau de sa main. Grimaçant de douleur elle se rallongeait en songeant à ce que lui dirait sa mère quand elle l'apprendrait.  
_Rentre à la maison chaton, tout va s'arranger._  
« -Ne me faîtes pas rire... » maugréa-t-elle.  
La lumière du plafonnier lui paressait moins intense et à présent ses yeux ne voulait plus s'en détacher :  
« - Ce n'était ... qu'une hallucination ? »  
Le silence fut la seule réponse. Elle soupirait et senti un sanglot remonter le long de sa gorge, une douloureuse boule de larmes qui ne tardait pas à se répandre le long de ses joues.  
_Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Un foutu rêve dû à cette foutue dope ..._

Chivas observait quelques Murmurants. De là où elle se trouvait, sur la mezzanine qui surplombait toutes les étagères, elle les voyait parfaitement mais eux ne le pouvait pas. C'était parfait ainsi.  
Ils évoluaient gracieusement entre les rayonnages, flottant silencieusement sans jamais se rencontrer. Ces grands échalas d'un noir abyssal étaient les seules créatures capable d'effrayer et de fasciné la Petite Fée. Longiligne, de très longs bras terminé par des griffes acérés et un visage dénué d'émotion : les gardiens des Murmures Neutres ressemblaient vaguement à l'idée que certains êtres humains se faisait des démons.  
« - Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas de travail ? »  
Chivas pivotait vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Mikado se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les mains sur la chambranle et souriait à son amie. Ses longs cheveux d'un azur éclatant étaient retenus en chignon sur le haut de son crâne et elle portait une robe d'un noir presque aussi abyssal que celui des Murmurants.  
« - Je suis venue parce qu'un esprit me rend le travail difficile ces derniers temps. » répondit Chivas en s'accoudant à la balustrade de la mezzanine.  
Mikado croisait ses bras et haussait un sourcil :  
« - Et donc tu as besoin de venir ici ? »  
Chivas soupira et décidait de quitter la mezzanine, elle s'approcha de Mikado et lui dit à voix basse :  
« - Quand il s'agit de l'esprit de la fille que tu as aidé à mourir il y a deux ans, oui je me sens dans le devoir de venir ici. »  
Mikado arrondi les yeux en s'écartant pour laisser la Petite Fée passer dans le couloir :  
« - Tu veux parler de Keiko ? »  
Chivas ne répondit rien et continuait de marcher dans le petit couloir menant à l'escalier de sa démarche princière. Mikado lui emboîta le pas et demandait d'une voix plus ferme :  
« - Quels problèmes Keiko peut-elle te poser ? »  
La Petite Fée s'arrêtait avant de prendre l'escalier, ses petits bras menus tremblaient :  
« - Elle refuse de rejoindre l'autre monde, elle répète qu'elle ne veux pas partir tant que son amie ne sera pas tiré d'affaire. »  
La gérante des Murmures eu un soupir de soulagement :  
« - Si ce n'est que ça... »  
Chivas ravala une boule d'amertume et choisi de ne rien rétorquer cette fois ci. Si Mikado avait aidé cette fille à mourir elle devait avoir ses raisons, mais le faire en sachant qu'elle errerait comme une âme en peine dans le Grand Purgatoire cela n'avait aucun sens pour elle. La Petite Fée descendit à grands pas les escaliers et se retrouvait dans le corridor principal de la Bibliothèque. Mikado la suivait toujours, l'air aussi indifférent qu'à l'accoutumée.  
« - Reviens quand elle décidera de rallier l'Enfer et d'asservir les mondes avec l'aide de ses sous-fifres démoniaques... » lâchait avec cynisme la bibliothécaire en dépassant Chivas.  
« - Mais si elle franchit la limite des Impardonnables je considèrerais que ce sera de ta faute ! » lui lança celle ci, mouchée.  
Mikado ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle s'enfonça dans le couloir en sentant ses mâchoires se crispées. Chivas avait toujours eu le don de l'énerver quand il s'agissait de la seule décision qu'elle eut prise pour aider un être humain. Et elle ne se faisait pas prier pour lui rappeler que Keiko avait été l'unique entorse à sa grande et légendaire neutralité. La bibliothécaire s'arrêtait devant la porte de son bureau et laissa son front s'y reposer un peu, tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.  
_Keiko à quel jeux joues-tu bon sang ?_  
Pendant ce temps Chivas avait rejoint la jeune Lucy, assistante de Mikado, qui s'activait à ranger un rayonnage de livres monstrueux. Ces livres étaient sanglés et poussaient de temps à autre quelques grognements qui n'avaient rien de rassurants, mais Lucy ne semblait pas y faire attention. Elle sifflotait gaiement.  
« - Je ne la comprendrais jamais... » grommela Chivas en s'adossant à l'étagère _« Lutins et fées des prairies ». _  
Quelques petits rires suraigus retentirent et une voix se mit à scander comme un comptine «_ La fée de la mort est perdue... La fée de la mort est per-due ! »_. Profondément irritée elle cogna un grand coup de talons dans l'étagère et après quelques exclamations le silence revint parmi les livres.  
« - Mademoiselle Mikado n'a pas pris cette décision de gaieté de cœur vous le savez bien. »  
Il était si rare que Lucy réponde à ses imprécations torturées que Chivas crut tout d'abords qu'il s'agissait de son imagination. Mais la jeune employée reprit d'un ton égal :  
« - Cela devait être d'une rare importance pour qu'elle s'accorde à oublier sa neutralité pour aider Keiko. Si vous voulez mon avis je dirais qu'elle a dû voir quelque chose. »  
Lucy se remit à siffloter et une fois que ses livres furent ranger elle poussa le chariot doré vers un autre rayon en oubliant jusqu'à l'existence de Chivas. La petite Fée de la mort resta longtemps à observer le vide en se remémorant ce que Mikado leur avait demander à Yuuko et à elle le soir où Keiko fut mener à la mort. Quelque chose à laquelle Chivas n'avait pas prêter attention alors :  
_« - C'est la seule chance de le sauver. Je ne le fais pas seulement pour aider l'Elue, je le fais avant tout pour le garder en vie. »_  
Yuuko et Chivas n'avait pas compris les sens de ces paroles, et Chivas ne les comprenait pas plus aujourd'hui mais tout portait à croire qu'elle avait agit par contrainte –peut être même la contrainte d'une vision. Et si seulement Mikado lui faisait confiance, peut être lui en dirait-elle plus.  
« - Tu ne lâches jamais le morceau n'est-ce pas ? »  
La voix froide et sombre de la bibliothécaire tira la fée de ses pensées. Mikado avança vers Chivas et lui dit d'une voix presque sans timbre :  
« - Je vais t'expliquer, mais il te faudra garder le silence et ne jamais rien leur répéter. »  
La petite fée arrondit les yeux mais ne dit rien. Au loin un Murmurant poussa une plainte à fendre l'âme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, enveloppant de rayons écarlates les champs vierges de toute culture. La couverture sanglante s'attardait sur la cime des arbres, peignant un tableau plus inquiétant encore de la forêt qui entourait le village désert. Celui-ci, d'ordinaire plein de vie, débordait d'un silence angoissant : les villageois semblaient avoir abandonné les lieux tout en laissant là les tâches qu'ils étaient en train d'effectuer.

Le garçon avait beau observer derrière chaque tenture, au travers de chacune des vitres qu'il croisait, il ne trouvait que théières sifflantes sur le feu, tables vides et dressées, jouets délaissés et cette oppressante sensation de mort. Malgré les questions que tout ceci méritait Sora ne s'interrogeait pas : il savait où avait bien pu disparaître tout les habitants du village et c'était contre ça qu'il était venu se battre. Il prit une ruelle biscornue où quelque portes baillaient ici et là, laissant entrevoir des bouts d'existences qui ne vivraient plus qu'en souvenir. Malgré lui ce spectacle le mit hors de ses gonds, toute ces vies balayées, tout ces espoirs envolés … C'était plus qu'injuste, ça ressemblait trait pour trait à de la cruauté. Agité par sa colère Sora descendit presque trop vite, il failli trébucher sur les marches inégales de la ruelle, et arriva sur la Grand Place. Là où il avait rendez vous avec son coéquipier du moment, là où ses ennemis l'attendaient. Des ennemis qui avait été les habitants de ce village, des ennemis qui ne retrouverait jamais leur première forme.

« -Sans cœurs de malheur… » Grommela-t-il en faisant apparaître Chaîne Royale dans sa main droite.

La Keyblade vibra, elle était tendue et n'attendait qu'une chose : que son maître se rue sur ses adversaires et qu'enfin commence le combat. Mais Sora préféra observer vaguement le lieu qui lui servira d'arène de combat. Une place pavée sans grande prétention, au cœur d'un carré commercial lui aussi déserté. Au loin, tordue et semblant à tout moment devoir s'écroulée, se dressait la tour de l'Horloge. Un endroit dégagé propice aux combats rapprochés.

_Bien._

Les sans cœurs qui avaient envahis la Grand Place ne semblaient pas encore l'avoir remarqué, et tant ils bougeaient Sora ne pouvait très exactement les compter. Il en devina une cinquantaine : une cinquantaine de monstres qui se dandinaient frénétiquement, tremblaient, avides de cœurs humains. De même il remarqua que ces atrocités n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'il avait pour habitude de combattre. D'un pourpre royal, ils paraissaient plus _longs_ que la normale si bien que Sora avait cru de prime abords faire face à des similis, mais leurs yeux brillants d'un dorés inexpressifs ne pouvaient le tromper : ces êtres tout en finesse et éclatants restaient des sans cœurs.

_Super, une grosse cinquantaine de monstres inconnus rien que pour moi …_ songea-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Il s'agissait du seul moyen, à peu près saint, qu'il avait trouvé pour être efficace pendant un combat depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé seul : ne plus penser à rien, juste _ressentir._ Ressentir la puissance de l'arme qu'il tenait dans la main, ressentir ces orbes de force qui le transformait chaque fois un peu plus en un combattant émérite.

_Allez. _Et Sora ouvrit les paupières un air affirmé sur le visage.

Il s'élança avec rage, ses jambes ne tremblèrent pas quand il jailli au milieu du cercle de danseurs pourpres : il porta son premier coup. Le sans cœurs vacilla, recula et s'enfonçait comme une ombre dans le sol. Une de leurs tactiques qui ne déstabilisait plus le jeune Elu depuis longtemps. Il savait que le sans cœur repasserai à l'attaque tôt ou tard, il fallait juste s'occuper de les frapper jusqu'à leur disparition totale, en oubliant leurs ruses grossières. Sora commençait alors à vriller ses adversaires, déployant ses divers talents : une boule de feu, quelques éclairs, des coups efficaces. Ces attaques l'affaiblissaient à chaque fois un peu plus mais son courage et son désir de terrasser le mal l'emportait sur la fatigue. Il voyait son nombre d'ennemis diminués, il sentirait bientôt leur force en lui, leurs pouvoirs éclatés le régénérerait. Il vit les derniers sans cœurs s'élancer vers lui et fugacement pensa que c'était bientôt fini. Il ne comprit l'ampleur de son erreur qu'en voulant frapper frontalement le dernier sans cœur : pendant la courte seconde qui sépara la keyblade du choc le Temps sembla ralentir. Son bras s'alourdit si bien qu'il du redoubler de puissance mais là aussi ce fut une erreur. Quand le choc survint il fut beaucoup plus violent que prévu. Sora fut éjecté, par la force de son propre bras, en plein centre de la Grand Place. Il roula plusieurs fois sur lui-même et perçu un craquement sinistre. Il étouffait un cri et se redressa aussi vite qu'il pu, il restait encore un sans cœur et le moindre relâchement pouvait être fatal :

« -Non … pas possible… »

Il senti son être fondre de colère, reprit consciencieusement une posture d'attaque mais ses doigts tremblaient. Les sans cœurs qu'il venait d'exterminés, du moins le croyait-il, réapparaissaient sous ses yeux. Il savait que c'était eux et non une autre salve de combattants : ils portaient les stigmates des coups infligés par Sora, des cicatrices d'un noir de jais qui ornaient leurs corps longiligne et toujours plus menaçants. Mais ils ne réapparurent pas seuls : ils semblèrent se dédoublés. La Grand Place fut inondés de sans cœur nouveau né. Le garçon restait coi : comment ces choses pouvaient-elles renaître puis se dédoublés ?

_Et que puis-je faire pour que ça n'arrive pas ? _

Il voulu avancer d'un pas et ressenti une vive douleur dans les côtes, son cri étouffer agita le rang des sans cœur d'une vague d'excitation. Ses forces étaient diminués, son corps l'était aussi : le garçon comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir seul et lança, par désespoir, un regard par-dessus son épaule mais ne vit rien que d'autre sans cœur. Des trentaines et des trentaines de sans cœurs qui se regroupaient, avant d'attaquer il le savait.

Son coéquipier aurait du le rejoindre depuis longtemps, à deux ils avaient surement plus de chance. Mais il restait invisible.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » maugréait-il en esquivant la première attaque qu'un nouveau né lui porta.

Il décida d'oublier la douleur et la fatigue, il ne pouvait pas se résigner si vite. Il continua de porter des coups, et quand la masse entra en action il redoubla d'effort. Il cognait et esquivait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait encore, quand sa marge d'action lui permettait il sautait d'un bond phénoménal pour les prendre par surprise, mais quand ses pieds touchaient brutalement le sol, ses côtes abîmées se rappelaient à lui. Il criait alors de douleur et de colère, et frappait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Plusieurs monstres réussirent à le faire tomber mais c'était sans compter qu'il lui restait toujours sa souplesse, qui, malgré la douleur de plus en plus fulgurante, lui permettait d'éviter quelques morsures. Ces saletés avaient une fâcheuse tendance à mordre ou griffer leurs victimes avant de dérober les cœurs, de vraies réjouissances. Quand un des sans cœur bondit sur le bras de Sora pour le mordre celui-ci ne cria pas, il grogna avant de l'éjecter aussi sec sur ses congénères qui s'étalèrent comme dans un vulgaire jeu de quilles, fort heureusement la bête n'avait pu atteindre la chair de l'Elu, se contentant de déchiré sa manche.

« -Saloperie ! »

Soudain il vit un sans cœur qui vola par-dessus son épaule, s'écroula au milieu de ses congénères –qui avaient à peine eu le temps de se redresser qu'ils s'étalèrent de nouveau- et disparu avant d'avoir lui aussi touché le sol. D'autres monstres, qui ne participaient pas au jeu de quille géant, s'agitèrent de plus bel, excités par la mort de leur congénère.

« -Besoin d'aide Sora ? »

Ce fut comme si ses os se ressoudaient entre eux, ses côtes froissées reprirent une forme plus adéquate et son souffle redevint normal. Il pivota comme une toupie juste avant de voir un garçon à peine plus âgé que lui qui tendait le bras en sa direction. Un bras de métal autour duquel brillaient encore quelques bulles d'un sort de soin. Dans sa main droite il tenait une keyblade de foudre.

« -Inu ! Mais qu'est-que tu … »

Inu s'approcha de Sora d'un pas vif et fit tournoyer la keyblade dans sa main.

« - Au bout de la seconde salve ils ne reviennent plus. » dit-il simplement avant de se jeter dans la bataille, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Le combat qui s'engagea alors fut plus rapide, car à défaut de puissance Inu brillait par sa vitesse. Sora du admettre que cette rapidité lui était utile, tandis qu'Inu agitait sa keyblade pour faire reculer quelques monstres stigmatisé, il pouvait détruire à loisir les nouveaux nés qui étaient plus forts que leurs pères. De plus Inu possédait une arme bien à lui, son bras métallique et ses cinq griffes acérées qui lui permettait d'attraper les sans cœurs quand ceux-ci voulaient disparaître dans le sol. Les monstres pouvaient alors mordre et même griffer, leur adversaire restait de marbre. Et il était évident qu'à deux les sans cœurs étaient plus simples à battre, une vingtaine de minute leur suffi pour venir à bout de la seconde salve. Comme il l'avait dit, aucuns sans cœur ne revint à la vie cette fois ci. Mais une ombre maléfique planait toujours au dessus d'eux, les menaçants d'un nouveau combat s'ils ne quittaient pas les lieux.

« -Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce c'était que ces … _horreurs ?! »_ S'exclamait Inu en ajustant sa main métallique.

Son membre factice grinça mais le garçon aux cheveux d'un bleu sombre ne sembla pas s'en soucier, Sora le considéra en grimaçant : ce bras robotisé était tout de même impressionnant.

« - Je croyais que tu le savais vu le temps que tu as mis à faire ton apparition… » Le taquina-t-il.

Inu secoua son bras de métal et soupira :

« -Allez il faut sauver Hémérah, Grand chef. On est là pour ça non ? »

Sora acquiesça rapidement et ils se mirent à courir en direction du portail d'entrée aux Jardins de l'Horloge que Sora avait pu observer quelques temps plus tôt. Même s'ils n'en dirent rien les deux garçons priaient pour que d'autres de ces sans cœur ne les attaque pas en chemin, un autre ralentissement de ce genre pourrait être fatal à Hémérah…

« - Maîtresse ! »

L'une des Parques courait vers le grand escalier, elle avait quitté ses sœurs qui tentaient de retenir la horde de sans cœurs qui chargeaient pour entrer dans l'Horloge. Elle voulait savoir ce que sa maîtresse avait décidé de faire, les choses se présentaient au plus mal :

« -Maîtresse Hémérah ! »

Une voix lui parvint en haut de l'escalier, lointaine mais claire :

« - Monte Lachésis ! »

Lachésis se tournait vers ses deux sœurs qui maintenaient la porte close, leurs bras tendus vers elle, l'énergie magique déferlant contre les deux battants de fer sculpté. Clotho, qui était la plus proche, lui dit d'une voix grave :

« - Va aider la maîtresse. Va. »

Alors la jeune Lachésis gravi les escaliers en courant, ses draperies roses volaient tout autour d'elle et sa coiffure se détachait peu à peu mais rien n'était plus important que la Maîtresse. Elle arrivait au premier étage et pénétrait dans la pièce au fuseau. Hémérah se tenait près de la quenouille, l'air déterminé mais le regard dans le vague :

« - Maîtresse ? »Osa Lachésis en approchant à pas plus détendus.

La Fileuse ne répondit rien, serra plus fermement la quenouille entre ses doigts :

« -Maîtresse il nous faut protéger la pièce du Destin… Nous n'avons que peu de… »

« - Lachésis. » la coupa brutalement Hémérah.

La jeune Parque sursauta et se raidi :

« - Oui ? »

La Fileuse lâcha brutalement la quenouille qui tomba sur le sol et roula à ses pieds, elle avait l'air en colère :

« - Je te charge de la protection de la pièce du Destin. » lui dit-elle d'une voix à la limite de l'hystérie.

Elle ne ramassait pas la quenouille et s'approcha de Lachésis qui s'alarmait de plus en plus de la situation :

« - Mais promets que quoi qu'il se passe tu ne descendra pas voir ce qui se passe ici. Il ne faut pas laisser la pièce sans protection. »

La jeune femme observait sa Maîtresse d'un air de pitié. Pressentant un grand malheur, elle voulu contrer ce que lui avait demandé Hémérah mais se résigna avant que les mots ne sortent de sa bouche.

« -Promet le Lachésis ! »

Lachésis acquiesça et Hémérah paru se détendre, elle prit entre ses fins doigts les épaules tout aussi délicates de son élève :

« - Il ne t'arrivera rien, ni à toi ni à tes sœurs, si tu fais ce que je te demande. »

Elle passait ses bras autour du cou de Lachésis et l'étreignit avec douceur, lui glissa au creux de l'oreille d'une voix plus sereine encore :

« - Je reviendrai, c'est écrit. Je reviendrai. »

Elles se séparèrent et Hémérah reprit un masque de dureté :

« -Va à présent. »

Lachésis observa encore un court instant les traits de sa maîtresse, désespérant de comprendre là où celle-ci voulait en venir mais rien ne parvint, autre que le regard troublé d'Hémérah et ses mains qui tremblaient :

« - Au revoir Maîtresse. »

La Parque reprit sa course au travers des couloirs de l'Horloge, bientôt elle parviendrait à la salle du Destin, bientôt elle comprendrait ce qui allait se passer. Hémérah resta seule et muette, les bras ballant le long de ses hanches à peine drapées de soie blanche. Lentement elle releva la tête vers le plafond, son regards s'attardait sur les moulures d'or qui la représentait, fière à son fuseau, quand les temps étaient encore cléments. Elle soupira et, enfin, ramassa la quenouille avant de la remettre à sa place.

« - Qui es-tu ? » dit-elle enfin, se retournant vers un angle de la pièce.

La silhouette qui était vêtue de noire, drapée d'un manteau de cuir des pieds à la tête, fit un pas vers la Fileuse qui, malgré ce qu'elle en savait, appréhenda la mort.

« -Natsu…hey ! »

L'adolescente ouvrit lentement les yeux, ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'elle du s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises. Il faisait nuit dans la chambre, elle ne pouvait savoir l'heure et elle y voyait vraiment très mal. Où était-ce qu'elle voyait simplement flou ?

« -Qui c'est … ? » grommela-t-elle, hagarde.

Sa voix rauque la surprit, elle se raclait la gorge pensant pouvoir l'arranger. Il y eut un mouvement près d'elle et son souffle se coupa quand elle ressenti une vive douleur à la main. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait arraché un doigt d'un coup sec.

« -Ah ! »

Elle se redresse vivement, cherchant à tâtons son doigt manquant.

_Non…pas un doigt._

C'était l'aiguille de la perfusion qu'on lui avait arraché sans aucuns ménagements. Entre ses doigts survivants elle senti couler un liquide chaud et poisseux. Elle saignait abondement.

« -Faut se tirer d'ici. »

Elle tournait la tête et aperçu, tout près et penchée sur elle, Yumi qui tenait encore le tube de la perfusion dans sa main.

« -T'es cinglée ! » cracha Natsuzora presque hors d'haleine. « -Ca fait mal ! »

Yumi ne sembla pas s'en attristé, jetant avec dédain la perfusion au sol et tendant ses bras à l'adolescente.

« -On soignera ça mais s'il te plaît grouille toi. »

Natsuzora tentait de comprendre les raisons du geste de son amie mais n'y parvint pas, l'esprit encore trop embrumé. Yumi grommela et jetait ses couvertures pour la découvrir. La chemise de nuit bleue qu'on leur enfilait d'office lui arrivait à peine à mi-cuisses et elle frissonna.

« -Si tu lâches la moindre info aux docteurs ils vont mouftés aux flics et vont tous nous faire coffrer. Allez bouge toi ! »

Alors Natsuzora comprit que Yumi ne s'inquiétait pas de son sort. Du moins elle s'occupait seulement de celui de la bande :

« -Ils t'ont rafistolés alors maintenant c'est le moment de crier _Hasta la vista… Capice ? »_

Elle passa un bras sous les cuisses et derrière le dos de Natsuzora pour l'asseoir sur le bord du lit comme elle l'aurait fait avec une enfant.

« -Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » demandait naïvement l'adolescente tandis que Yumi lui passait son pantalon qui gisait sur une chaise.

Sentant que Yumi ne répondrait pas à sa question elle se pressa d'enfiler son pantalon, en prenant garde à ne pas trop bouger son membre blessé. Elle saignait toujours, en étalait sans le vouloir sur sa chemise de nuit, sur ses draps et sur le long de son bras. Elle vit que Yumi s'impatientait, et, désireuse de bien faire elle se levait mais un vertige la saisit. La jeune femme la rattrapa par la ceinture de son pantalon qu'elle boucla elle-même en murmurant :

« -C'est pour ton bien ma poupée. Et ton bien fera le nôtre. »

Elle n'attendit pas de retrouver sa paire de chaussures et lui glissa aux pieds une paire de patins, ça ferait bien l'affaire.

« -J'aurai rien dit… je ne vous aurai pas… »

Un index pointé sur ses lèvres l'obligea à se taire :

« -Boucle là beauté. Faudrait pas qu'on se fasse chopper. »

C'est ainsi que les deux filles sortirent de la pièce, Yumi agrippant fermement le poignet droit de Natsuzora et celle ci toute grelottante derrière elle.

« -Tu es chanceuse, y'a une sortie de secours juste derrière. »

L'adolescente préféra ne rien répondre, elle observait autour d'elle sans parvenir à savoir s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Elle ne voyait aucune infirmière et pas la moindre trace du médecin à la prise de sang. Elle avait peur, et les jambes en coton. Ses genoux s'entrechoquaient vivement et l'espace d'un instant elle crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer :

« -Tu descends là. Et aussi vite que possible. »

Yumi fit basculer les lourdes portes coupe feu et poussa Natsuzora à l'extérieur. Le froid la happa et elle vit, enfin, qu'il faisait nuit noire à l'extérieur. Combien de temps avait-elle passé dans cet hôpital ?

« -Bouge princesse ! »

Les portes se fermèrent en un grand clac menaçant, elle ne pourrait plus faire demi-tour. Résignée elle se mit à avancer cahin-caha le long d'une rambarde, n'osant regarder au sol. L'escalier de secours était en métal, tremblant et pleins de trous. L'adolescente se répétait inlassablement qu'il ne fallait pas regarder en bas, non il ne fallait pas regarder en bas. Elle tenait fermement le garde corps et s'en aidait pour avancer. Au bout d'une courte traversée, qui lui paru interminable, elle atteint l'escalier de secours.

_« - Plus vite ! »_

« -Quoi ? »

Elle se retournait mais ne vit aucune trace de Yumi, qui devait descendre par l'escalier intérieur. Histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer par son absence par les infirmières de garde. Natsuzora était désespérément seule, suspendue à plusieurs mètre du sol sur un escalier de secours en métal tout tremblant. Et elle entendait des voix.

« -Ne sois pas folle… »

_« -Hémérah attendez nous ! »_

« -Qui ? »

Elle tournait à nouveau son regard vers l'escalier qui descendait dans les ténèbres de la nuit, deux garçons grimpaient les marches à vive allure, ils paraissaient armés.

« -Je… je… »Bégaya-t-elle, effrayée.

Mais jamais les deux garçons ne l'atteignirent, leurs images s'évanouirent tandis qu'ils continuaient de gravir les marches. Comme soufflés par le vent. Natsuzora secoua frénétiquement la tête en s'exclamant :

« -C'est n'importe quoi ! »

Et elle s'engageait dans l'escalier, les membres plus torturés et plus grelottants encore. L'escalier paraissait tanguer à chacun de ses pas, la descente lui apparue vraiment dangereuse.

_« - On te tiens ! »_

Le cri la surprit alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendra une nouvelle marche. Son patin glissa de son pied et elle dérapa dessus, dévalant le reste des marches de cet étage sur les fesses. Elle roula sur les genoux et percuta violemment la balustrade, les yeux n'observant que le vide sous ses pieds. Sa main la tiraillait de plus en plus, et la peur du vide se mit à la tenailler.

« -Debout… relève toi… » S'ordonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour ne plus être attiré par le vide face à elle.

Et dans un effort titanesque elle reprit appui sur ses pieds afin de continuer sa descente. Elle se débarrassa du deuxième patin et même si le métal était glacé sur sa voute plantaire elle préférait ça à une chute vertigineuse. Elle tenait plus fermement encore le garde corps et se mit à chantonner pour se donner consistance. Quand elle ne sentait plus de marche sous ses pieds elle ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'elle était dans une rue déserte. Elle avait réussie !

« -Yumi… viens me chercher… »

Elle s'assit contre un mur, tenant entre ses fragiles bras ses jambes qui continuaient de tremblés, et enfonça son visage entre ses genoux.

_« -Elle s'est laissé faire… Elle ne m'a opposé aucune résistance. »_

_« -Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! »_

La dernière voix lui sembla si proche d'elle que Natsuzora redressa la tête pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas. Et ce qu'elle vit la figea de terreur. C'était comme si elle se trouvait dans la rue et autre part à la fois. Elle arrivait à décrire chaque détail de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, mais était parfaitement lucide de se trouver recroquevillée dans une ruelle sombre, à attendre Yumi.

C'était les deux garçons de l'escalier. Ils étaient en posture d'attaque et tenaient chacun, entre leurs doigts crispés, une keyblade. Semblables mais différentes de celle de son rêve. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande pièce richement décorée, mais complètement dévastée. Les moulures et les peintures avaient explosées, un fuseau à l'occidentale gisait, démembrés au sol. Ils ne quittaient pas des yeux une personne drapée de noire qui tenait par le menton une jeune femme inconsciente. Cette personne riait, elle riait d'un rire qui n'augurait rien de bon pour eux.

«_ -Lâche Hémérah saleté de simili ! »_ l'injuria le garçon qui avait les cheveux d'un étrange bleu sombre.

_« - Tu rêves mon tendre ami. »_ lui répondit la personne drapée de noir, qui était, contre toute attente, une femme.

C'est à ce moment que l'autre garçon, qu'elle ne pouvait voir que de dos, se jeta sur leur ennemie. L'obligeant par la même à laisser choir au sol la jeune femme et à faire un bond sur le côté pour éviter une attaque. Quelqu'un d'autre apparu alors dans son étrange vision, quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu au premier abord, un homme aux cheveux d'un blanc immaculés et aux yeux dorés étincelants : d'un geste vif et précis il attrapa la lame de la keyblade et arrêta net l'attaque du garçon.

_« -TssTss… »_ Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. _« -Non non vilain élu. »_

_« -Sora ! » _cria le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Elle comprit qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas du sort de son ami mais qu'il lui indiquait que la femme en manteau noir avait choisi de s'enfuir par une porte baillant sur un couloir tout aussi détruit que la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. L'homme profita de la confusion pour filer à son tour.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus les prit en chasse, abandonnant là Sora et la jeune femme inconsciente. Il s'en approcha et tenta de l'éveiller en l'appelant :

_« - Hémérah je vous en pries… »_

Mais elle restait muette, comme endormie. C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent. Les sans-cœurs. Avec leurs vilaines antennes, leurs vilains corps, leurs vilaines manies. Ils encerclèrent Sora de leur danse frénétique, Natsuzora aurait tellement voulu l'appeler, l'encourager à ne pas perdre… Mais une lumière éblouissante l'empêcha de dire le moindre mot, elle était complètement aveuglée et devait blottir sa tête contre ses genoux à nouveau.

« -Natsu poupée c'est toi ? »

Yumi. Elle était revenue la chercher. Quand elle redressait la tête à nouveau la scène avait disparue, Sora et les sans cœurs s'étaient envolés… Mais Yumi lui tendait une main amicale, un sourire engageant aux lèvres, et sa lampe torche n'éblouissait plus que le mur face à elle. La ruelle était redevenue la ruelle.

« -Viens on rentre à la maison. »

Désirant oublier ce qu'elle venait d'observer elle saisit la main de Yumi et se laissa entrainer vers une voiture dont le moteur ronflant la rassura. C'était celle de son amie.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as fais des patins ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton détacher quand elle l'installa sur la banquette arrière.

Pour toute réponse, avant qu'elle ne referme la portière Natsuzora se contenta de dire d'un air vague :

« -Je les ai bazardé, j'ai failli tomber dans l'escalier à cause d'eux. »

Inu retournait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans la salle du fuseau, là où il avait abandonné Sora et le corps inerte d'Hémérah, leurs ennemis avaient filés sans qu'il ne sache où. Et ce qui se profilait à l'horizon ne l'aidait en rien à contenir sa colère.

« -Sora il faut qu'on se tire d'ici ! Les supers sans cœurs envahissent les lieux ! » Cria-t-il avec amertume en pénétrant de nouveau la grande pièce dévastée.

Mais l'Elu ne l'entendait pas, il se battait contre un lot de sans cœurs pourpres qui avaient dû apparaître juste après son départ. Profitant de cette occasion idéale pour se défouler, il prit lui aussi part au combat.

« -Nous n'avons plus le choix Lachésis ! »

Clotho secouait vivement sa sœur cadette par les épaules, celle-ci fermait obstinément les yeux et feignait de ne pas entendre ce que son aînée avait à lui dire.

« -Laisse la grande sœur ! Nous le ferons sans elle puisqu'elle s'obstine ! »

Atropode se tenait près d'une bulle d'énergie magique, ses doigts fins et calculateurs reposaient sur la tablette où trônait cette même bulle. Clotho serra une dernière fois les épaules de Lachésis, dans un effort vain pour la rallier à sa cause et rejoins son autre sœur pour effectuer le rituel d'enfermement. C'était la seule chose qui leur restait à faire pour éviter à la salle du Destin d'être attaqué par les sans cœurs, Hémérah avait failli et elle devait protéger les fils de vie. Mais la cadette prétendait qu'elle devait encore attendre, attendre le retour de la maîtresse, qui lui avait promis de revenir.

« -Nous sommes bien assez puissante à deux, nous pouvons nous passer d'elle. » affirma une nouvelle fois Atropode en posant ses mains sur celles de Clotho.

Pendant que ses sœurs appliquaient le rituel d'enfermement, Lachésis rouvrit ses paupières et senti rouler des larmes sur ses joues :

« -Elle m'a promit de revenir… Nous ne pouvons l'abandonner ainsi, je vous en prie attendez encore un peu. »

Ce fut le dernier murmure que ses sœurs perçurent, elles entrèrent en transe et Lachésis s'effondra au sol, sanglotant de plus bel :

« -Dieux seigneurs… par pitié… »

L'Horloge s'ébranla violemment, le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds et les sans cœurs paraissaient toujours plus puissant, toujours plus nombreux. Les murs vibrèrent et de nouvelles moulures s'effondrèrent au centre de la pièce, dans un nuage de fumée blanche et opaque. L'endroit tombait en ruine.

« - Le rituel d'enfermement ! » s'exclamait Inu en repoussant un nouvel assaut.

Sora saisi bien vite ce qui les attendait s'ils restaient ici, et comprit que la fuite serait la seule solution envisageable. Il avisa le corps d'Hémérah et s'élança vers elle, laissant Inu assurer ses arrières.

« -Les trois Parques ont dû s'enfermer dans la salle du Destin ! » lui lança celui-ci en continuant ses attaques.

L'Elu ne répondit rien, préférant s'emparer du frêle corps d'Hémérah et de la caller aux creux de ses bras, ainsi mise elle semblait la créature la plus fragile qui pouvait exister.

« -Il faut filer Inu ! » s'écria-t-il enfin.

Inu sembla tiquer, frappa quelques fois de plus mais se résigna malgré lui.

« -Fais chier… » Grogna-t-il.

Ils s'élancèrent vers l'escalier, ils allaient devoir courir vite s'ils ne voulaient rester enfermer dans l'Horloge. Sora tenait fermement le corps ballant de la Fileuse, pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait abandonné.

« -Accrochez vous… » Ne cessait-il de se répéter intérieurement.

Ils atteignirent l'escalier et le dévalèrent aussi vite que leurs forces restantes leur permettaient. Inu ouvrait la marche, frappant quelques sans cœurs pour les jeter dans les marches, ils dégageaient le chemin puisqu'ils n'avaient plus le temps de s'attarder dans un combat.

« -Plus vite ! » s'exclama-t-il quand il s'aperçu que l'escalier commençait à disparaître sous leurs pieds.

Ils arrivèrent en bas des marches mais continuèrent leur course effrénée jusqu'à quitter l'enceinte de l'Horloge. Ici il n'y avait plus de sans cœurs, ceux-ci s'étaient massés à l'intérieur mais n'avaient pas compris qu'il leur fallait fuir pour survivre. Une aubaine pour ces deux combattants ne ressentant plus aucune force. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle.

Inu se retournait pour assister au navrant spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Les portes de fer éventrées s'évanouirent dans le vent, soufflées comme deux vulgaires portes de cendres. L'escalier n'existait déjà plus, et les murs s'affaissaient comme des tours de beurre fondu. L'Horloge s'évanouissait, ne devenait plus qu'un souvenir, disparaissait en sable fin.

« -Regarde… » Souffla Sora en fixant le ciel.

Inu releva la tête et vit que la pièce du cadran, la salle du destin, flottait dans les airs, seule rescapée du rituel d'enfermement. Les trois Parques avaient réussis à la protéger coûte que coûte, les sans cœurs ayant disparu avec le reste de l'Horloge elles ne craignaient plus rien, ainsi que tout leurs fils d'existence. Mais cette situation sonnait comme un échec aux oreilles du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

« -C'est pas vrai !! »hurla-t-il à l'intention du fantôme de la tour, qui n'était déjà plus qu'un vulgaire tas de sable.

« -Il faut l'emmener dans un endroit sur… » Murmura calmement Sora en serrant un peu plus son étreinte autour du corps d'Hémérah. « -Ils pourraient bien revenir… »

Lui aussi voyait la disparition de la Tour et leur fuite comme un échec cuisant, mais il tentait d'oublier la brûlure que ça lui infligeait, il lui fallait voir plus loin pour réparer cette erreur. Inu gardait les épaules crispées mais se retourna vivement et indiqua à Sora de le suivre :

« -Le Near est là bas, ma sœur doit déjà nous attendre. »

L'élu lui emboîta le pas sans plus un regard vers la pièce volante et les débris de l'Horloge, il ne s'aperçu pas que, de là haut, une petite tête aux cheveux ébouriffés l'observait du Cadran.

« -Ramenez la moi… » Susurra Lachésis en séchant ses larmes. « -Vous êtes notre seul espoir. »

Ca faisait bien quinze minutes qu'elle se trouvait là, les bras ballants devant la boîte en fer sur laquelle était indiqué en idéogrammes rouges « Introduisez ici votre carte. ». Et ça faisait une quinzaine minutes que Natsuzora serrait au creux de sa main valide la carte de plastique que Yumi lui avait donné.

_« -Appelle ta mère ma poupée. » _

_La voiture était arrêtée à un feu rouge et Yumi avait fouillé dans la boîte à gant, escaladant les jambes fatiguées de Natsuzora. Elle en avait tiré un paquet de cigarettes éventrées et cette fameuse carte en pvc bleue qu'elle lui avait tendue aussitôt._

_« -Elle a besoin de savoir comment tu vas. »_

_Tout en redémarrant Yumi s'était allumé une cigarette, l'avait lentement porté à ses lèvres pour tiré une bouffée salvatrice. Natsuzora avait détaillé chacun de ses mouvements, chacun de ses muscles se mouvant avec grâce tandis qu'elle expirait la fumée grise dans l'habitacle confiné. Machinalement elle la tendit à Natsuzora mais celle-ci la refusa d'un signe de tête. Yumi haussa les épaules et coinça la cigarette entre ses lèvres pour reprendre à deux mains le volant. _

_« -Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? »_

_« -Je sais pas poupée… la vérité… »_

_« -Et c'est quoi la vérité ? »_

_« -Que la maison te manque. »_

Elles s'étaient arrêtées dans un conbini qui faisait aussi office de station service, et Natsuzora se retrouvait là, coite devant cette maudite boîte de fer. Tiraillée entre cette insidieuse envie de téléphoner et de ne pas le faire. Qu'est-ce que sa mère pourrait lui dire ? Et que pourrait-elle lui dire ?

Elle observa d'un regard furtif tout autour d'elle, les rues désertes et n'entendit que le ronflement des néons des portes automatiques du conbini. Elle introduisit la carte et composa lentement le numéro de la maison familiale.

Une, deux, trois sonneries…

« -Ma chérie ? » s'étonna une voix rocailleuse.

L'adolescente arrondie les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de sa mère, mais comment avait-elle fait, elle, pour deviner qui l'appelait ?

« -Oui. »

Sa mère soupira à l'autre bout du fil :

« -Je le savais, je l'ai senti que tu m'appellerai ce soir. Oh ma chérie où es-tu ? »

Natsuzora laissa flotter un silence entendu, elle ne répondrait pas à cette question.

« -Tu vas bien au moins ? S'il te plaît dit moi que tu n'es pas malade… »

Un nouveau silence s'installa entres elles et l'adolescente fut tenter de raccrocher quand la voix de sa mère se mit à sangloter :

« -Peu importe si tu ne reviens pas tu sais… J'ai bien compris que je ne te reverrais pas… »

« -C'est pas toi le problème maman. »

Entendre la voix de sa fille sembla calmer Chieko, elle renifla bruyamment :

« -Je t'écoute. »

Mais Natsuzora ne su que répondre, les mots se perdaient dans son esprit. Les seuls qui parvenaient à s'imposer ne pouvaient que blesser d'avantage sa mère, et elle n'aimait pas l'idée de l'achever par téléphone…

« -Elle n'est plus à la maison, tu comprends ? » réussi-t-elle à dire, d'un ton brusque.

A l'autre bout du fil Chieko serra plus fort entre ses doigts le combiné téléphonique. Tandis qu'elle comprenait le sens des mots de Natsuzora ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation d'une photo prise lors de la cérémonie de fin d'étude de Keiko. Les deux amies se tenaient par la taille et souriaient de toutes leurs dents… Une boule se nouait dans sa gorge tandis que sa fille reprenait la parole, d'une voix pâle :

« -Et tout à la maison me la rappelle. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir affronter ça. »

Chieko ferma les yeux, laissant glisser le long de ses joues des larmes acides.

_Je savais que c'était ça… Je le savais…_

« -Je ne veux pas que tu vois ce que je suis devenue. »

Natsuzora raccrocha vivement le téléphone, la conversation ne devait pas s'éternisé. Elle aurait fini par regretter sa fuite, par souhaiter retrouver sa mère… Après tout il aurait s'agit de la plus sage des décisions. Elle restait quelques instants face à la machine qui avait recraché sa carte en clignotant, les bras ballants, hésitant entre hurler et pleurer.

« -On y va poupée ? »

Yumi l'avait une nouvelle foi arraché de ses pensées en lui tapotant l'épaule. Pour toute réponse Natsuzora reprit la carte en plastique et emboîta le pas de son amie vers la voiture garée un peu plus loin. En s'asseyant côté passager elle murmura, incertaine encore :

« -On rentre à la maison. »

« -Retour à la case départ. » grogna Inu en activant le train d'atterrissage du Near.

Ils venaient d'amarré aux Murmures et à présent se posaient dans le hangar du bâtiment flottant. Tout le long du voyage Sora était resté aux côtés d'Hémérah qui n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance, la serrant contre son cœur comme s'il essayait de se faire pardonner une faute. Inu avait piloté son vaisseau à une vitesse folle, fendant le Grand Rien plus vite encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et rivant son regard au loin pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard triste de Sora. Il fulminait en serrant ses doigts autours des commandes, l'échec n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Le petit vaisseau se posa tranquillement au beau milieu du hangar vide et une fois la passerelle descendue Inu en sauta prestement.

« -Mikky ! » s'écria-t-il et un écho vint résonner dans tout le hangar.

« -Du calme, elle arrive. »

La voix l'avait surprit, la Petite Fée de la Mort était apparue à sa droite et le jaugeait avec un fin sourire aux lèvres :

« -Elle a senti que tu revenais, tu devais bien t'en douter. » lui dit-elle de son éternelle voix glaciale.

« -Chivas … » murmura Sora en haut de l'escalier du Near.

La Fée se retournait et vit le jeune Elu qui tenait entre ses bras une fille aux cheveux blancs et à la peau d'une très grande pâleur :

« -Hémérah… » Souffla-t-elle, oubliant toute froideur en se ruant vers Sora. « Que c'est-il passé ? »

Elle palpa la peau de la Fileuse et comprit qu'elle n'avait plus rien d'immortelle. Elle respirait calmement et un pouls tranquille battait à son poignet. Elle échangea un regard angoissé avec Sora quand une autre voix leur parvint dans le hangar :

« - Amène-la à l'Infirmerie ! »

Mikado se tenait à côté de son frère et avait posé une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci, surement dans le but de calmer sa hargne qui allait croissante. Sora opina du chef et, serrant un peu plus le petit corps d'Hémérah contre lui, dévalait les escaliers et traversa le hangar, suivit de près par Chivas qui lança à Mikado en passant près d'elle :

« -Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. »

Mikado soupira et sa main se crispa sur l'épaule de son jeune frère, celui-ci s'en saisi et la serra avec tendresse :

« -Je n'ai rien pu faire, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette ... furie ? »

Mikado reprit sa main et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui, identique, d'Inu :

« -Ce n'est pas ta faute, je vais t'expliquer. Mais avant tout ça on doit s'assurer qu'Hémérah aille bien, viens. »

Ils traversèrent en silence les nombreux couloirs de la Bibliothèque et croisèrent quelques Murmurants inoffensifs en chemin qui les saluèrent à leur passage. A chaque fois Inu se crispait et serrait sa main de métal à l'en faire grincer, il ne gardait pas de bons souvenirs de ces grands échalas au bout affuté.

« -Maître Inu ! » s'exclama Lucy au détour d'un couloir.

Mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas vers elle si bien qu'elle pinça les lèvres et bougonna en reprenant son travail :

« -Ravie de vous revoir moi aussi… »

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence jusqu'à l'Infirmerie, mais une fois devant la porte Mikado barra le passage à son frère et lui dit précipitamment :

« - Promets-moi que tu ne feras pas de folies. »

Inu fronça les sourcils en dévisageant sa sœur, les traits de celle-ci étaient vraiment tirés par l'angoisse, il soupira bruyamment et lui répondait d'un ton monocorde

« -Je ne ferais rien d'irréfléchi. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'elle attendait mais Mikado su qu'elle ne pourrait rien obtenir de plus de son frère et ils pénétrèrent dans l'Infirmerie. Dans la pièce blanche flottait une lourde ambiance, Chivas se tenait droite près du lit où était étendue Hémérah et Sora était assis dans un fauteuil tout près, le visage entre les mains. Un Murmurant s'agitait autour du lit, palpait la moindre partie du corps d'Hémérah, massait ses tempes à l'aide du bout de ses griffes en grognant des phrases inintelligibles. Mikado vint se poster près de Chivas, serra ses bras sur sa poitrine et lui demandait aussi sereinement que possible :

« -Il a trouvé quelque chose ? »

Chivas fit non de la tête et sa lèvre inférieure commençât à trembler. Les deux Uniques observèrent alors le Murmurant qui continuait à ausculter le corps inconscient de leur consœur. Inu, quant à lui, restait près de la porte. Sa sœur avait beau lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, il voulait faire quelque chose. En tournant son visage vers Sora il s'aperçut que celui-ci avait redressé la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent en une promesse muette :

_Agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

Trois jours avaient finis par s'écouler, moroses, depuis le réveil de Natsuzora. Trois jours qu'elle avait passés sous la couette, évitant soigneusement de parler à Yumi, s'efforçant de ne penser à rien et s'efforçant d'oublier toute ces visions. Elle n'avait pas réussi, toutes ses pensées restaient obstinément calquées sur ces deux garçons, sur Keiko et sur cette Keyblade. Elle avait beau retourner son esprit elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi ces visions lui paraissaient tellement logiques, affreusement normales. Mais au crépuscule du troisième jour Yumi vint couper court à ces interrogations stériles en la jetant hors du lit :

« -Tu as du boulot poupée ! Alors debout ! »

_Du boulot ?_

Avec tout ça elle avait oublié qu'elle travaillait à mi-temps à la piscine municipale. Un job sans prétention, qui l'obligeait à nettoyer dans les moindres recoins un bassin déjà propre mais qui lui permettait de gagner une misère, de quoi manger et se payer quelques extras. Le reste c'était Yumi qui offrait.

« -Tu viens avec moi ? » bredouilla l'adolescente en enfilant un jean qui trainait près de son matelas.

Yumi, adossée au chambranle de l'unique chambre à couché de l'appartement, tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et lui répondit avec sa voix éraillée :

« -Si tu veux. »

Un silence de mort planait dans le bureau de Mikado. La Bibliothécaire était assise, les coudes posés sur le pupitre et se frottait les tempes du bout des doigts. Les yeux clos elle se répétait inlassablement :

« -Tout va bien se passer Mikky tout va bien se passer. »

Chivas, quant à elle, restait droite près de la porte et coulait un regard furieux sur le jeune frère de Mikado qui affichait des traits déterminés. Comme à son habitude Inu n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, préférant indiquer à Sora comment emprunter un vaisseau des Murmures et s'enfuir à la recherche d'une aide pour attaquer leur ennemie plutôt que lui imposer de rester ici avant de trouver une autre solution. Le garçon savait très bien à quels risques il exposait Sora mais savait très bien où tout ceci le mènerait, lui : Mikado n'aurait pas d'autre choix que le laisser partir à la recherche de l'Elu et tout deux pourraient se battre ensemble.

« -Tu es un parfait inconscient. » railla la Petite Fée à voix basse. « -Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. »

Inu esquissa un sourire des plus moqueurs et lui répondit sur un ton enjoué :

« -Au contraire Chivas. »

Mikado, qui n'était pas dupe de la stratégie de son jeune frère, reposait ses longs doigts sur le pupitre et inspira un grand coup avant de lâcher d'une voix grave :

« -File retrouver Sora sale traître, je m'occupe de garder Hémérah en sécurité ici. »

Inu gratifia sa sœur d'un regard tendre et ne s'appesanti pas en au revoir, il avait bien l'intention de régler ce fiasco au plus vite. Quand il eut franchi la porte et que celle-ci claqua Chivas lança précipitamment à Mikado :

« -Mais enfin tu sais ce qu'il va lui arriver s'il part maintenant ! »

La Bibliothécaire s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et, d'un air contrit soupira :

« -Je sais Chivas… Mais il est évident que je ne peux plus forcer le destin. »

« -Rah j'ai horreur de ce taf ! » maugréa Natsuzora en faisant racler le balais en plastique contre le sol carrelé.

Cela allait bientôt faire deux heures qu'elle raclait un sol à l'apparence impeccable mais selon les dires d'un patron légèrement névrosé il fallait qu'elle _racle l'humidité_. Ou bien il ne se priverait pas de lui sucrer son salaire et de lui couler quelques remontrances par-dessus. Or les brimades passaient mais pas le manque d'argent.

« - Alors fais-toi virer… » Lâcha Yumi qui baignait ses jambes dans l'eau chlorée. « Comme ça tu peux t'arranger pour toucher un petit dédommagement. »

Sa remarque qu'elle pensait fine la fit ricaner mais Natsuzora se renfrogna. Toute deux savaient que l'adolescente n'aurait jamais assez de cran pour tenter ce genre de machinations, elle était encore trop formatée pour ça.

Et en silence elle continua à racler ce sol immaculé avec un manque flagrant de conscience professionnelle, plus fatigué que motivée. Après de longues minutes Yumi se mit à bailler bruyamment : elle s'ennuyait. La jeune femme coula un œil implorant vers son amie qui feignait de l'ignorer, une provocation qui l'insupportait :

« -Petite peste. » persifla-t-elle en se hissant sur le bord de la piscine.

Elle ondula sur le carrelage, glissa par deux fois et finit par aviser le plongeoir de type olympique à l'autre bout du bassin. En agitant ses bras comme à un concert elle s'écria :

« -Je vais rendre tout ça un peu plus rock'n'roll ! »

Natsuzora eut tout juste le temps de relever la tête que sa compère s'élançait déjà à toute allure vers l'échelle du plongeoir :

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ?! »

Yumi ne répondit pas, c'était à son tour de jouer la provocation. D'ailleurs elle eut vite fait de bazarder son pantalon avant d'entamer la montée de l'échelle. Les mouvements de la jeune femme étaient saccadés, et elle failli rater quelques échelons mais tint bon. Natsuzora n'aurait jamais pu la retenir alors elle observait Yumi, qui, d'un air triomphal posait les pieds sur la planche du plongeoir. Celle-ci oscilla légèrement tandis que la jeune fille avançait dessus :

« -Tu as vu ça poupée ?! Même pas peur ! »

L'adolescente s'amusa de la voir aussi délurée mais envisageait de lui demander de redescendre : finalement l'idée de racler les éclaboussures de son plongeon ne l'enchantait pas.

« -Mais allez ! Encourage m… »

Natsuzora étouffa un cri de surprise, Yumi avait trébuché et s'était retrouvé assise à califourchon sur la planche qui tremblait fortement maintenant. Elle riait aux éclats de s'être fait peur aussi. Natsuzora grogna avant de s'écrier :

« -Ne me refais pas une peur pareille ! Allez descends ! »

Mais Yumi ne semblait pas décidé à descendre par l'échelle, elle ôta son tee-shirt et le jeta à l'eau, dandinant son corps à moitié nu sur la planche qui tremblait toujours plus. Natsuzora la vit se remettre sur ses pieds lentement, écartant ses bras en croix :

« -Allez monte poupée ! On va se faire un plongeon à deux ! »

L'espace d'un instant l'adolescente hésita, Yumi lui apparaissait si belle sur ce plongeoir qu'elle aurait aimé la rejoindre mais …

_Mais je préfère encore mon taf de fainéante. _

« -Descend Yumi ! »

La jeune femme fit la moue et se dandina de plus belle, sur un rythme de musique qu'elle seule entendait.

« -Tant pis je ferai la fête sans toi beauté ! »

Natsuzora soupira et se remit à racler son sol, Yumi finirait par se lasser et elle redescendrait de son perchoir.

_Ce n'était pas une bonne idée._

« -Quoi ? »

L'adolescente releva la tête et tendit l'oreille : rien. Ronchonnant elle continua à travailler, son cerveau lui jouait vraiment des tours ces derniers temps.

« -Ah ! Non ! »

Elle entendit le plongeoir faire un bruit assourdissant, comme celui qu'il pouvait faire après un saut. Elle se retourna vivement pour voir si Yumi ne s'était pas fait mal en tombant dans le bassin mais elle ne vit rien non plus. L'eau était toujours impeccablement lisse, pas une onde, pas un seul clapotis. Elle redressa la tête, s'attendant à voir son amie à nouveau assise sur le plongeoir mais ne l'aperçu pas. La planche tremblait comme après un plongeon et Yumi était invisible.

« -Yumi ? » osa l'adolescente en lâchant son balai et en s'élançant vers le plongeoir. « -Yumi où t'es ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à l'échelle du plongeoir qu'un rayon de lumière argentée l'aveugla un court instant, l'immobilisant. Elle se frotta les yeux avant de relever la tête pour voir ce qui l'avait surpris : ça venait du plongeoir elle en aurait donné sa main à coupé.

« -Coucou princesse. »

Natsuzora eut le souffle coupé, recula de quelques pas complètement abasourdie. Sur le plongeoir se tenait un homme d'une carrure impressionnante. Vêtu d'un long manteau noir et d'un capuchon masquant son visage : il tenait Yumi par la nuque. Celle-ci flottait dans les airs, inconsciente.

« -Yumi ! » hurla Natsuzora sans même réfléchir. « -Yumi ! »

L'homme avançait jusqu'à l'échelle du plongeoir, la planche ne tremblait pas sous ses pieds.

« - Natsuzora c'est ça ? » s'interrogea-t-il en pointant l'index de sa main libre sur l'adolescente qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

_Ce n'est qu'un rêve tu vas te réveiller ce n'est qu'un rêve tu vas te réveiller._

« - Comme c'est dommage, j'aurai espérer que tu m'oppose un peu plus de résistance…Mais peut être que si je … »

Et sans crier gare il jeta le corps inerte de Yumi sur le carrelage de la piscine, quelque huit mètres plus bas. Celle-ci vola comme une poupée de chiffon et s'écrasa en une gerbe de sang sur le sol. Natsuzora ne su qu'elle partie de son amie avait explosée mais reçu du sang jusqu'à la taille. Elle senti ses jambes vacillé devant l'horreur de ce spectacle, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard des restes du corps de ce qui avait été son amie.

« -Yu… »

« -Comme c'est touchant ! » s'extasia l'homme d'un air des plus malsains. « - Tu ne vas même pas essayer de la venger ? »

_Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve tu vas te réveiller…_

« -Allez quoi fais moi plaisir… »

Mais Natsuzora ne bougeait pas, le regard fixe et le souffle haletant. Ses sens refusaient de réagir, et même la forte odeur de sang ne parvenait pas à lui donner la nausée. Elle sentait monté en elle quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler : la colère. Elle s'insinuait dans ses artères, broyait son cœur et son système nerveux, jusqu'à faire vibrer ses bras avec force.

« -Je crois que je vais bien t'aimer… » Continua l'homme toujours percher sur le plongeoir. « -Tu respire vraiment les ténèbres. »

« - Ferme-la… » Grogna Natsuzora sentant ses paupières frémirent. « -Ferme-la ! »

Elle réussi enfin à décrocher son regard du cadavre de Yumi et fusilla l'homme en noir :

_Ce n'est qu'un rêve…_

« -Ah ça commence à devenir intéressant ! »

Il ouvrit les bras en croix et une ombre se mit à descendre du plafond, une ombre pleine de volute, sombre comme de la fumée. Une ombre qui lui rappelait…

« -Le rêve ? »

L'homme ne bougeait plus d'un poil, semblant attendre que l'épaisse fumée noir touche le sol. Natsuzora recula sans lâcher du regard l'ombre menaçante.

_Les sans cœurs … Les sans cœurs vont revenir. _

La piscine était plongée dans un silence pesant, seule l'ombre paraissait respirer. Quand elle eut descendue les quelques mètres la séparant du sol des petites pattes commencèrent à grouiller à l'intérieur. Des petits crissements, semblables à ceux des éclosions d'œufs d'araignées se firent entendre. Natsuzora heurta le mur d'enceinte, elle était bloquée.

« -Alors où sont donc nos chères Arcanes ? » interrogea fortement l'homme en noir qui était descendu du plongeoir.

Il se trouvait près du cadavre de Yumi, ses pieds effleurant les flans déchirés de la jeune femme. Il avait ôté son capuchon, dévoilant un visage à la peau mate et des yeux dorés contrastant avec ses longs cheveux immaculés. S'il ne lui inspirait pas tant de dégout Natsuzora aurait très bien pu le trouver à son goût.

« -Les Arcanes ? » murmura Natsuzora pour elle-même. « -La Keyblade ? »

La bulle d'ombre explosa alors, déversant sur le carrelage une nuée de sans cœurs gesticulants. L'adolescente poussa un cri d'horreur.

« -J'aime quand tu cries. » soupira l'homme en penchant la tête. « -Mais si tu ne te bas pas ça me rendra le travail un peu moins agréable je dois dire. »

Les petits monstres se jetèrent d'un même bond sur la jeune fille. Elle eut tout juste le temps de les esquiver pour repartir vers le bassin, les sans cœurs se heurtèrent au mur et certains le _pénétrèrent. _Affolée Natsuzora avisa le balais qu'elle avait laissé à l'abandon, et tandis que d'autres sans cœurs commencèrent à la traquer elle s'élança vers son arme de fortune. Se rappelant son rêve elle envoya bouler deux sales bêtes d'un coup de bâton. Elle se mit à reculer, adoptant une fébrile posture de combat. Les sans cœurs formèrent un cercle autour d'elle.

_C'est pas un rêve c'est pas un rêve c'est pas un rêve._

Un d'eux se jeta sur Natsuzora mais elle l'envoya volé dans l'eau de la piscine, il disparu dans le fond en un plop assez discret. Sans qu'elle ne parvienne à comprendre pourquoi : le combat la ramenait peu à peu à elle. Elle comprenait qu'il fallait se battre pour s'en sortir.

« -Oh oh ! Tu me plais de plus en plus ! »

Elle n'arrivait plus à voir l'homme en noir, ne pouvant quitter le cercle de sans cœurs des yeux.

« -N'approchez pas… ou je vous jure que je … »

_Que quoi ? Tu sais à peine te battre !_

Elle entrevit une faille entre les sans cœurs et décida que c'était la meilleure solution. Tentant d'oublier leurs présences elle se jeta vers eux, esquivant leurs patte griffues en courant le dos courbés et les bras près du sol. Elle réussi à sortir du cercle qui avait commencé à se resserrer autour d'elle, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de courir, cherchant à atteindre la porte de sortie.

« -Oh non tu me déçois… »

Soudain tout son corps se figea. Elle s'effondra brutalement au sol, son balai dégringola loin d'elle. Sa tête heurta le carrelage avec force et ses pensées se flouèrent.

_Yumi est morte. _

« - Allez montre moi ta véritable apparence Elue des Ténèbres. Montre-moi ce que tu vaux, que je prenne plaisir à te l'arracher ! »

_Comme … Keiko…_

« - Apporte-moi les Arcanes noires. Apporte-moi la Keyblade. »

_Toute les deux… maman… mortes._

Des bottes s'arrêtèrent face à ses yeux, une d'elle frappa violement son estomac. Une fois, deux…

« -Argh non ! »

_Moi aussi maman… _

« -Assez ! »

C'était une autre voix qui avait hurlé, une voix de femme claironnante. Une grande lumière baigna la pièce, une belle lumière d'un blanc opalescent.

L'hybride se tenait droite face à lui, le bâton d'enchanteur à l'intérieur de sa main crispée. Il ne pourrait pas lutter contre la magie solaire, il le savait. Elle avait déjà annihilé ses sans cœurs en un sort de lumière, elle ne tarderait pas à faire la même expérience sur lui.

« -Saleté. » pesta-t-il devant l'air de triomphe de l'Hybride.

Elle esquissa un mouvement du bras en sa direction et il préféra disparaître dans le néant. Décidant de repousser l'affrontement avec l'Elue des Ténèbres à plus tard, quand elle saurait se défendre.

_Ce sera plus drôle que ses gémissements…_ se dit-il comme une maigre consolation.

« -Pauvre enfant… »

Elle se sépara de sa cape et enveloppa le petit corps blessé de l'Elue. De sa main droite elle retourna sur le dos l'adolescente et constata qu'elle était salement amochée, et très perturbée.

« -Keiko ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux clos et la bouche tremblante.

« -Non ma chérie. » répondit l'Hybride avec douceur.

Elle caressa le doux visage de Natsuzora du dos de la main et essuya de même les larmes qui roulaient encore sur ses joues.

« -Keiko je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas toute seule … »

Elle délirait et une mauvaise fièvre commençait à monter. La jeune Hybride risqua un regard vers le cadavre de Yumi et poussa un soupir lourd de tristesse :

« -Je ne te laisserai pas toute seule je te le promets. »

Alors elle souleva d'une main le corps moite de Natsuzora et la blotti contre sa poitrine, la serra contre elle.

« -On s'en va mon ange. »

Au bout d'une longue minute de silence l'Hybride souleva son bâton d'enchanteur, leva sa pierre au ciel et comme dans un rêve toute deux s'évanouirent dans la lumière.


End file.
